The Prince and Me
by Stellita Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan es una chica que sólo se preocupa por sacar buenas calificaciones para conseguir una Beca para estudiar la universidad. Edward cullen es el principe heredero de Inglaterra y su vida es un desastre ¿Qué sucederá cuando el destino los una?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I:**

**FORKS BELLA POV**

Me encontraba checando unos libros y poniéndolos en sus estantes, de repente escuche muchas pisadas, cuando voltie vi una pequeña tarta.

-sorpresa!- me grito Leah, mi compañera de trabajo y muy amiga mía mientras entraba Billy en su silla de ruedas- gracias por ayudarnos este verano, que tengas un curso estupendo Bella... pide tu deseo- "_que pueda ganar la beca y encuentre algo que me espere este curso_" desee mientras apagaba la vela.

Y aquí estaba yo, Isabella Swan, una chica… normal… con una aspiración a ser una gran escritora, por eso quería irme a Darmouth a estudiar, pero tenia que conseguir una beca, ya que mi familia no podía pagar toda la universidad… por mientras… me quedaba el internado donde estudiaba la preparatoria, y, aunque no lo parezca.. Me gusta; ya que hay se encuentran mis mejores amigas: Alice Brandom y Rosalie Hale.

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vallas si quieres llegar a tiempo para la boda de Sam y Emily

-que? Que hora es?- dije volteando a ver al reloj- las nueve! Genial! Nos vemos Billy; Jacob te veo haya!

Y Salí apresurada de la Liberia a mi pequeña camioneta.. bueno, de la familia. Llegue a la casa y apenas entro y Reené ya grito

-como te ha ido?- estaba en la computadora

- de maravilla- le grite subiendo las escaleras- me han hecho un pastel de despedida; e apagado la vela y llego el libro de Cumbres Borrascosas.. bueno, la nueva edición- agarraba mi vestido ya acomodado en mi cama- control?

-9:45. Y ya encontraste un buen titulo?

- si, te traje el libro de Sensatez y Sensibilidad.. me gusto mucho- le dije mientras me terminaba de arreglar; agarre un alfiler verde y lo clavaba en Brasil.. termine de arreglarme y baje, ya se me hacía tarde… como siempre.

**LONDRES **

En una calle, enfrente de un café apareció un coche frenando bruscamente. De él salió un chavo muy musculoso en traje y fue a abrirle la puerta al conductor.

**EDWARD POV**

"_Espero que con estos arreglos que le hice a este Porche sea suficiente para ganarle"_

-bueno, aquí estamos señor- me dijo Emmett mientras me abría la puerta y me sonreía. Emmett, aunque es mi guardaespaldas, siempre a sido mi mejor amigo, desde pequeños; a primera vista, por su musculatura puede asustar a la gente… pero, en el fondo… es un niño.

Salí del auto y voltie hacia el café y si, ahí estaba Alec con Jane.

-que a pasado con el Lamborginny?- me pregunto Alec

- me había aburrido de el… dispuesto a perder?- le pregunte mientras le estrechaba la mano

- Eh ganado un gran prix y tu, que has ganado?

- nada- le dije riéndome "_por ahora_"

- y prendes ganarme con el Porche de mama?- me pregunto divertido

- para ser precisos, voy a ganarte con el porche de mama al que le eh hecho muchas modificaciones, así que tiembla amigo, empieza a temblar

-el que temblara será usted señor cuando su madre se entere- hay emmett! Siempre con tus comentarios…

En es se paro Alec con Jane..

- esta bien; hagámoslo amigo mío- me dijo mientras se encaminaba a su cadillac

-perfecto- me subí a mi auto cuando Emmett se acerco…

-cuidado señor… ya sabe como se pone la reina

-no te preocupes… ponte en la línea de salida

- SI SEÑOR!!- grito mientras se encaminaba a la línea que seria la salida y sacaba un pañuelo y dos motos de policias hiban haciendo el recorrido.

-CORREDORES LISTOS!- grito mientras Alec y yo nos poníamos a la par en la línea- YA!- no necesite que me lo dijera dos veces para que arrancara.

Íbamos a la par por todo el recorrido… pero no.. "_no lo voy a dejar ganar_!"

**FORKS BELLA POV**

9:59 genial! Llego exactamente a la hora a la iglesia… cuando iba a dar la vuelta a la camioneta…casi arroyo a dos invitados… o no!

-hola- que cerca estuvo… "_genial! Casi las atropello, mejor ni me doy la vuelta a verlas, que pena!_"

-Bella!- gritaron, cuando me di la vuelta no podía creer lo que veía: Leah y Ángela ya listas… pero, como?!?!

-pero como es que ya están listas desde antes?

- te dijimos… pero nunca nos escuchaste Bella- me dijo Ángela rodando los ojos

-como? Cuando?

- por lo que veo… creo que se lo habremos dicho a la pared de enfrente… Bella… hoy en la mañana te habíamos dicho que iríamos a mi casa a arreglarlos ya que estaba mas cerca!- me dijo, bueno, casi grito Leah.

-perdón chicas… no las escuche- les dije mientras sentía como toda la sangre se me iba a la cabeza, de seguro que me estaba sonrojando…

-bueno, vamos a ver a Emily… ya es hora chicas!- nos dijo Ángela mientras nos empujaba hacia la iglesia.

**LONDRES EDWARD POV**

Ya veo la línea de llegada y voy a la par con Alec… "_pero que?!?_" porque disminuyo su velocidad!

-NO!!- grite cuando pase la línea de meta. Estaciones y baje del auto

- buena carrera- me dijo Alec estrechándome la mano

- no era como quería ganar, no me gusto que aflojaras al final

-LO HAS HECHO GENIAL!- me grito Jessica mientras se abalanzaba para besarme

-enhorabuena- ahora era también Lauren…

**FORKS BELLA POV**

- Y ya han caído dos mas- le dije a Ángela mientras veía como bailaban Emily y Sam

-no es tan malo

-no! Parecen muy felices, pero recuerdo que antes hablábamos de salir al mundo y vivir nuestros sueños… hay todo un mundo por descubrir… para las dos… somos las únicas- mientras le decía recordaba aquellos momentos…

FLASH BACK

Estábamos corriendo todas por la playa de la Push…

-Cuando sea grande voy a viajar por todo el mundo.. quiero conocer todos los lugares de los libros de Bella!- grito Leah

- yo también!!- gritamos todas emocionadas

-pero con que dinero?- pregunto Ángela- mama siempre dice que no va a ver dinero suficiente ni para ir mas lejos de Olimpia.

- pues por eso vamos a estudiar mucho!!! Y cuando seamos grandes ya va a ver dinero- dijo Emily rodando los ojos como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-y antes de casarnos… porque luego mi abuela dice que cuando tienes marido ya nada se puede hacer..- dijo Leah

-pero tenemos que hacer ese viaje.. verdad chicas?- dijo Ángela

-CLARO!!- gritamos todas

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

En eso, Ángela me mostro su mano izquierda… que tenía adornado su dedo con un anillo… de compromiso

-me lo a pedido Ben… por favor no me odies!

Estaba en shock… pero, me alegre por ella… Ángela y Ben estaban hechos el uno para el otro!

- es genial! Porque iba a odiarte? No!

- oh! Gracias- me dijo mientras me abrazaba- mira! Va a lanzar el ramo! Y dicho eso se fue con las demás para atraparlo

-están listas?- grito Emily mientras se daba la vuelta- uno, dos y tres!- lo aventó y le callo a… Ángela… la próxima en casarse.

LONDRES EDWARD POV

-príncipe Edward espérate! El listón te falta!- me grito emmett mientras iba corriendo hacia la sala donde estaban mis padres…

- gracias emmett.. listo?

-listo señor- me dijo riéndose- ahora vamos antes de que nos maten sus padres.

Llegamos al salón y si… hay estaban mis padres: os reyes Carlisle y Esme.

-Siempre llegando tarde Edward.. ahora que estuviste haciendo?- me pregunto Esme.

-estuve por ahí.. pero aquí estoy madre.. ya estoy listo- le dije mientras me acomodaba y mi padre me lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria.

-CON USTEDES LOS REYES DE INGLATERRA!- se escucho mientras entrabamos al salón- y el príncipe heredero.

**Bueno, aquí esta el primer capítulo de esta historia..**

**Espero y les guste para que pueda seguirla.**

**Review??**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II:**

**JACKSONVILLE BELLA POV**

Las vacaciones acabaron y de nuevo llego al internado.. No ha cambiado nada!. Aunque ya estoy muriendo por ver a Alice y a Rosalie, me da miedo ver que puedo encontrar en mi dormitorio.. De lo que ultimo que supe, fue que Alice llegó ayer, siendo ella, ya tuvo el tiempo suficiente para remodelar el dormitorio…

-cuídate hija- me dijo Reené mientras llegábamos- espero verte en acción de gracias.

-claro mama, ustedes también- le conteste mientras bajábamos del auto y me entregaban mi maleta- adiós- la abrace y me dirigí hacia los dormitorios.

"_y empezar un nuevo semestre…"_ cuando abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio escuche un grito medio agudo.

-HOLA BELLA!- Alice… estaba colgando un bonito cuadro en la pared de nuestra pequeña salita … y lo sabía… lo había re decorado.

-como estas Alice?

-bien, no te alegras de volver?-dijo dando pequeños saltos si, no había cambiado nada..

-si, pero este año nos pondremos a estudiar por lo menos 4 días a la semana y menos fiestas para mi!

-awww!- me grito mientras ponía su carita de borrego a medio morir...

-y eso?- le pregunte… dándome cuenta de una magnifica casi sala de cine

-te gusta? Me e dado un pequeño regalo.. Bueno, nos..

-bueno, será para ti… disfrútalo, a mi no me queda ni un minuto libre, tengo cinco horas de laboratorio, preparar las solicitudes para la facultad..

-eh! Eh!- me interrumpió mientras me perseguía a mi cuarto- aun ni han empezado las clases… y, antes de que te alejes del mundo.. Podemos ir con Rosalie.

Después del martirio que tuve que pasar por culpa de Alice, nos juntamos con Rosalie y juntas nos dirigimos al bar.

Encontramos una buena mesa por la barra.. Donde estaba nuestro amigo Joe… si, trabajo en este bar.. Sorpresa!, no?

-hei! Bella!... vas a volver al trabajo?-me grito Joe

-si, claro- necesitaba ese dinero… para ayudar a mis padres a pagar la universidad.

-que tal mañana?

-mejor el jueves- le dije dándole una sonrisa de " por favor"

-he dicho mañana

-esta bien- dije suspirando..

- vale esta ronda es parte de la casa

-gracias!-tomamos nuestras copas –salud!- dijimos a coro

-que envidia me da que estuviste en Europa… ojala pasaran rápido los próximos cinco años- le dije a Rosalie, mientras repasaba lo que tenia que hacer.._"Uff! demasiado!"_

-odio cuando empiezas a hablar de tus planes de vida- dijo Alice mientras se tapaba los oídos- haces que me sienta descentrada!

- yo todavía ni puedo decidirme!- dijo Rosalie… claro ella estaba entre modelaje y derecho.. Ella creía que no iba a poder con las dos al mismo tiempo… pero aquí.. Alice y yo sabíamos que si lo lograría

-pues hazlo rápido, cuando te decidas, Bella ya va a estar en Darmouth

-si es que entro- empecé

-entraras- me cortaron al mismo tiempo

-no después de este semestre.. Me a tocado Algebra.. Un absurdo requisito, si me preguntan..

-se acabó- me dijo Alice poniéndome una mano delante- la próxima vez que hables de clases o de trabajo, te tomas un caballito.

- lo dices como si fuera una perdida de tiempo

-AAA!- grito y acto seguido se levanto a la siguiente mesa- con permiso chicos- les dijo mientras agarraba uno de sus caballitos y les guiñaba un ojo y me lo ponía enfrente- aquí tienes Bella

-no!!- Odiaba el tequila- chicas… por favor! –les dije dando un pequeño puchero

- ni creas Bella esa técnica solo funciona si la hago yo- dijo Alice riéndose- te lo tienes que tomar

- te lo has ganado- _"que grandes amigas tengo"_ nótese el sarcasmo

-esta bien esta bien- dije tomando el caballito

-de un trago!- gritaron al unisolo y me lo tome como ellas dijeron.. Sintiendo como el líquido pasaba por mi garganta

-en serio chicas!- les grite mientras ellas soltaban unas carcajadas

Después de un tiempo, y por parte de mis "amigas" llegamos a la habitación.

-Bueno Bella, mañana vamos de compras para ver tu guardarropa.

-Porque Alice! Este esta bien!

-Claro que no!! Ya esta muy anticuado.. Y nada de no por respuesta mañana nos vamos… que descanses!- dicho eso se metió a su habitación…

Si.. Empecé un nuevo curso…

**Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo..**

**Perdón por la demora! **

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews ^^!!**


End file.
